Masquerade
by angellwings
Summary: They pull her away from patrol for what? To give her some stupid card and extra duties to add to the ones she already has? That was real thoughtful. And was she supposed to be star struck or something? In awe of the ‘legends’ before her? Please...
1. Masquerade

_**Author's Note: This story is sort of an Alternate Universe piece. I say sort of because the events in the actual Justice League Cartoon will remain the same, but what has changed is that the Cartoon Teen Titans and the comic book Teen Titans have kind of been blended together. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven are the oldest members of the league. The Robin in the Teen Titans is going to be Tim Drake and Dick Grayson is Nightwing. Speedy is a girl like in the current comics, Starfire has moved on from the Titans. Super boy, Wonder girl, and Kid Flash are in the Titans too. The Justice League Timeline is the same, and Nightwing is a member of the Justice League. And Donna Troy has been added in as a friend and advisor of Wonder Woman's.**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing of the story! No characters are my own ( not even Bette Kane. Yes that's right she actually IS a DC Character).**_

_PS- if you don't read the author's note some of this won't make sense._

_**Masquerade**_

**_Chapter One_**

_**By: Angellwings**_

_October 1998_

So she wasn't a Titan anymore? Big deal, it's not like she had to be one to do the superhero thing anyway right?

After all, she was Bette Kane, world renowned tennis champion, and richer than sin. She could fund her self for years, but at the same time they were the Titans, the cream of the teenage superhero crop. She'd be crazy not to want to be a part of that. But they seemed to think her heart was in the wrong place.

Just because she had a small crush on Dick Grayson did not mean he was her sole reason for choosing this . . . this career path. He was just a perk of the job.

Although she was beginning to think teamwork was not for her. After all this was her second attempt at a team. First Titans West, and now Titans L.A., but neither has been very effective. As a matter of fact today she and Beast Boy were officially disbanding Titans L.A.

"You ready?" Gar asked her as he put a green hand on her shoulder.

Was she ready? Was she ready to announce to her friends and all of Titans East that her team wasn't strong enough to make it? No. Did it have to be done? Yes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Flamebird responded hesitantly.

"Hold on!" Nightwing shouted hurriedly from behind them. "I need to talk to Bette." He explained to Gar.

"Sure, I'll be back." He said as he tossed a wink in Bette's direction.

"I was just wondering" Dick said hesitantly "If you had learned anything from this situation." He said referring to Titans L.A.

"Yeah, from now on I work alone." She said confidently.

His eyes widened as if he was shocked by her response.

"That's what you learned?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, this is all I've wanted to do since that day I saw you and Bruce in action, and saw how much good people like us can do."

"Bette, this is the third time you've tried to be a Titan, and for the third time you failed. Don't you think that all of this ought to . . ." He said with an urgent and impatient sigh. He took a long slow breath, and she knew what was coming would not be good.

"I'm flattered I 'inspired' you to do this, but it's gone _too_ far." He said harshly, but quickly softened his tone and his features. "You're a good kid, Bette. You've got a bright future ahead of you, but it **isn't** in spandex."

He tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly and angrily brushed it off. She didn't dare turn and face him for fear that she might say something she'd regret later.

"Anyway," He continued quietly, "I've gotta run take care of yourself."

He quickly turned and exited the Justice Cave. Beast Boy re-entered just as Dick Grayson was leaving.

"So?" Gar asked curiously. "What happened?"

_

* * *

_

_February 2005_

"I still can't believe you listened to that jerk." Donna Troy told her as they walked down the sidewalks of L.A. to Bette's limo.

"I didn't listen to him, at least not at first. I tried the whole solo hero thing, and no one took me seriously. Even _after_ I tried to update my costume. It's kinda hard to help people when the people you want to help think you're incompetent and don't trust your advice." She said as they stopped in front of the limo door. The driver quickly exited and walked around the vehicle to open her door.

"Whatever, you're good at the vigilante thing. Who cares what _Wonder Bread_ thinks anyway? I gotta go, I'm meeting Diana at the watchtower this afternoon." She said as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"Okay, talk to you later." She said as she watched her walk off. Once her friend was out of sight she hopped into her limo and sped off through the crowded streets.

A few minutes later her cell phone rang, and she immediately answered.

"Hello?"

"Bette?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey Gar, what's up?" she asked inquisitively.

"Listen Bette, I've been thinking . . ." He started.

"Oh Lord, this can't be good. Anytime you start a conversation with that phrase _I always_ end up in a heap of trouble." She said skeprtically.

"I know, I know, but here me out. See, I've been thinking that . . .-"

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

_**The symbol "" means that the dialogue specified was taken from a DC Comic Book, and in this case I believe it(based on the style of the art) was taken from Beast Boy #4.**_

_**Another thing I suggest is that if you don't know much about Bette Kane/Flamebird that you look her up. She's a really interesting DC hero that just never took off (unfortunately).**_


	2. A New Beginning

Masquerade-Chapter 2

_A New Beginning_

_By: Angellwings_

"Hello?"

"Bette?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey Gar, what's up?" she asked inquisitively.

"Listen Bette, I've been thinking . . ." He started.

"Oh Lord, this can't be good. Anytime you start a conversation with that phrase _I always_ end up in a heap of trouble." She said skeprtically.

"I know, I know, but hear me out. See, I've been thinking that maybe there _is a way_ for you to get back into the hero business." He told her hopefully.

"I don't know if I **want** to be in the 'hero business' anymore. There's too much politics involved in defending people." She told him bitterly.

"I know, **but** you could help people while simultaneously sticking it to Nightwing and those other assholes."

"How so?" She asked with peeked interest.

"Come up with a new alias, and this time don't let anyone know who you are. That way you can show them that your future _is_ in spandex with out anyone constantly assuming you're doing the vigilante thing for Nightwing." There was pause on the other end of the line, and then as if pondering a terribly difficult subject he spoke. "I still can't believe Dick said that to you. It just doesn't sound like something he'd say, then again since he became Nightwing he's been a little off."

"You always say that when we talk about this, but can we back up a second? Create a new alias? Are you crazy?" She asked him in an unbelieving tone.

"Why not? You've done it before haven't you?"

"Well yeah, but that was different. Batman suddenly wanted a batgirl that was affiliated with him, and so I **had **to give up the title. Besides being Batgirl was no fun if there wasn't a Batwoman to work with."

"I don't see the difference; you we're practically forced to stop being Flamebird just like Bruce forced you to give up Batgirl. Just think about, Bette. I know it could work."

"I'll think about it, but I'm not saying anything just yet. Well, I gotta go BB. I have to do a magazine and radio interview in like fifteen minutes."

"Alright, but seriously consider it."

"I will, talk to you later." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay bye." He said just before the line went dead.

Bette snapped her flip-phone shut, and began to look over her interview questions. Her eyes automatically fell to one specific question.

_S.I.W-If you couldn't play tennis or be involved in sports at all, what would you do instead?_

"That's a no-brainer" She mumbled to herself. "I'd be a superhero."

_Maybe Gar's idea isn't such a bad one after all. _She thought as a small smirk stretched across her lips.

* * *

She spent the next week debating the pros and cons of getting back in the action, and with a little prodding from Donna and Gar she decided to try it. After all, she didn't have anything to lose.

She slowly started gathering computer equipment. She did this one piece at a time so as not to raise suspicion. This was when her aunts old military contacts came in handy, and slowly but surely a headquarters began to form in her basement.

She redesigned her costume, completely. Of course if she was going to get a new alias she would have to have a new costume. Gar and Donna had come up with her new name.

"_We've decided that you should be called 'Guardian Angel'" Donna told her in a matter-of-fact like tone._

"_Oh you have?" She asked, "and who exactly is a part of this 'we' you speak of?"_

"_Me and Gar, of course" Donna told her with a smirk, "No seriously, what do you think? We think it fits you perfectly."_

"_yeah, but the only problem is that . . . I'll have the same initials as Green Arrow. I mean I'll have to have a big G.A. on my uniform, and that might just confuse people." She responded with a jesting smile._

And from there she'd designed her costume. It was basically a White long sleeved dress or tunic with slits on both sides that ran clean up to her hips. It had a low hanging hood to cover her hair and a little bit more of her face, Indigo blue tights, gold boots, and gold gloves. She had embroidered a big yellow 'G.A.' on the chest of her uniform surrounded by a golden halo. The only things that remained from her old Flamebird costume were her weapons, her facemask, and her utility belt.

Her gold utility belt hung low on her waist. She had just finished stocking it with little trinkets that would prove themselves very handy in a fight. She painted over the red on her face mask with same indigo blue that was on her tights, but left the gold tinted lenses to shield her eyes and disguise her eye color. Her throwing discs which were in the shapes of birds, similar to Robin's, she had repainted gold and indigo to match her new costume, and she had done the same thing to her grappling hook and gun, her boomerang, and her bows and arrows.

It seemed she was all set, with the exception of one thing: Training. Yes, it was true that as it kid she had been trained for speed and endurance, and yes she was still participating in some sort of training exercise every day, but her martial arts training was a tad bit rusty.

She called Donna and Gar to come help her and spar with her, It took several weeks to get herself back up to speed, and then finally, a month later, she was ready.

* * *

She was patrolling now. It had become routine again, and she didn't mind at all. She would have to thank Gar later for his brilliant idea. She stealthily jumped the distance from one building to the next as she scanned the alleys and the streets for unusual behavior.

She caught sight of movement below her, and heard a muffled feminine scream. She rolled her eyes. Another idiot female who couldn't defend herself. She quickly dropped down into the alley, and landed just behind the criminal and his friend. Both men had backed the woman into a wall. One held a blade to her throat.

"Don't be scared, girly. We won't hurt you . . . too much." The one with the blade sneered.

"You lowlifes mind stating your business?" She said loudly from behind them. The one with out the blade jumped and turned to face the voice. An eyebrow rose as his eyes traveled up and down her costume. She gave him a clearly disgusted look.

"Hey, Frankie, we got one of those metadames." He said with a sickening grin as he nudged . . . Frankie, apparently.

"Oh yeah?" Frankie asked as he removed the blade from the woman's neck and turned to face Guardian. The woman stood there shaking with fear. Frozen to her spot.

Guardian rolled her eyes and motioned to the woman, "Run you idiot."

The woman quickly did as she was told and Bette swiped her leg underneath the two goons. They fell to the pavement with a groan. Frankie started to stand but was knocked back down as Guardian hit him over the head with her grapple gun.

"They never learn." She mumbled as she fired her grapple gun and resumed patrol.

* * *

_Hope you guys like it! This is another story that I've had on here before but took down. I am now reposting it out of boredom._

_Please REVIEW!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	3. The Justice Cult

Masquerade

Chapter Three

The Justice Cult

"Hey, where ya going? The party's not over yet!" Guardian Angel yelled as she knocked a perp upside the head with her boomerang. She quickly handcuffed him to the dumpster in the back alley and rolled him over on his back. This had to be the weirdest perp she had ever seen; he was dressed like a mime. It was the signature of only one super villain that she knew of, The Joker. But what is the Joker doing in L.A. Did Gotham run out of innocent people to harass or something?

She heaved a laborious sigh, she knew what this meant: She had to call the Justice League.

_Damn! They're gonna want to investigate this themselves, they'll call the Bat who'll call Wonder Bread, and then I'll have to look that idiot "Nightwing" in the face. Oh, joy._

She pressed a finger to her ear piece, "Donna?"

"Yeah, Bette?"

"Patch me through to the Justice League's channel."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Cause I've got one of the Joker's lackey's down here, and their gonna want to see it."

"Joker? What the hell is he doing in Los Angeles?" She asked confused.

"That's what I plan on asking them, so patch me through?"

"Yeah, just hold on a sec. I gotta scramble the frequency. Don't want 'em tracing this stuff to your basement."

"Alright, tell me when . . ." She said as stood up and looked around for any other potential threats; these guys don't normally travel alone.

"Go ahead," Donna said finally.

"Guardian Angel to Justice League, can you hear me Justice League?" She asked in a bored tone.

"This is private channel, evacuate this channel immediately." A deep voice sounded in her ear bud.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; listen, I just took down one of the Joker's lackeys so if I were you I would send myself a representative down here and fast . . . . Before the cops show up and the news ends up doin' a two hour special on how lazy the league's gotten . . ." Suddenly a figure in black appeared in front of her followed closely by a figure in black and blue.

"You called?" Batman asked humorlessly.

"Yeah, you mind tellin' me what this creep is doing in my city?" She asked as she propped a foot on the mimes back.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked in a confused tone.

"Guardian Angel, I would say it's a pleasure, but that would be a lie." She said icily.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an attitude problem?" Batman asked with a dark grin.

"All the time, now do ya mind getting down to business?" She asked with a slight glare toward the two men.

"We don't know anything more than you do, but if I had to guess, I'd say he was here to steal something the Joker needs for some kind of 'evil' plan." Batman said in a flat tone as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where did you find him?" Nightwing asked as he observed the body, "Are you sure he's not gonna wake up soon?"

"Well, I'm sure if he does it will be no problem knocking him unconscious again, considering there's three of us and one of him." She answered with exasperation, "I was patrolling the city and I saw him hanging out in a back alley carrying a machine gun. Now, I don't know about you but a bulky mime carrying a machine gun is a pretty suspicious site to me. So I watched him for a little while until he saw me, and then he tried to attack me. I, obviously, took him down, and that is the story in a nut shell. Now, take this jack ass to the cops, and get him out of my site." She said as if she wanted nothing else but to get away from them.

"What? Why can't you do it?" Nightwing asked incredulously.

"Because, genius, I'll be arrested, but if the two of you take him down there you'll get a hero's welcome. Despite the fact that we are all three vigilantes the cops seem to be able to tolerate the two of you." She said as her earpiece buzzed.

"Angel, the cops are headed your way, you better get out of there . . ." A voice said loudly into her ear.

"See what I mean?" She asked them with an arched eyebrow, "Well, boys I wish I could say it's been fun, but that just wouldn't be realistic would it? Gotta blaze, boys, Catch ya never." She said as fired her grapple gun and landed on the rooftops.

"What was that?" Nightwing asked Batman after she left.

"Someone who would get along with Green Arrow, really well." Batman said as the cops pulled up, "Remember, Nightwing, we never saw her and we followed the mime to L.A."

"Why are we covering for her?" He asked.

"Because I have a feeling she will prove a valuable asset later on." Batman stated vaguely as he turned to face the cops.

_

* * *

_

_Three Months Later . . ._

Guardian Angel sat in a cold white metal chair outside of The League's Council Room. Where, at this moment, the original seven members sat discussing whether or not she would be allowed to join the league. _The League works in strange ways,_ she thought_, They send Green Lantern to practically kidnap me in the middle of my nightly patrol, and then decide whether I'm in or not. You'd think they'd wait till they'd decided before they brought me to the watchtower._

Her thoughts continued their ramblings until Martian Manhunter exited the conference room doors and approached her.

"You may enter." He stated matter-of-factly as he escorted her into the room. She nodded her thanks, and went to stand in front of the League's seven senior members.

"We've voted on the subject of your admittance into the league, and I now have the pleasure of informing you that you are an official league member." Superman said formally as The Flash handed her an I.D. card with her hero alias and picture on it.

"That card is your life. I wouldn't lose it if I were you. It gives you access to most areas of the watchtower, including your room where you can choose to stay if you wish. It also pays for any meals you may have while onboard the watchtower." Shayera said in her usual coarse manner.

"Gee, Thanks oh so much, for letting me join you're little band of heroes. It gives me such satisfaction." Bette said flatly with heavy sarcasm, "Now if you don't mind I have a city to get back to protecting."

Guardian nodded to the Council before storming out of the room. She was extremely pissed. They pull her away from patrol for what? To give her some stupid card and extra duties to add to the ones she already has? That was real thoughtful. And was she supposed to be star struck or something? In awe of the 'legends' before her? Please, she was not one for hero worship. At least not anymore.

* * *

"She seems lovely." Wally said sarcastically to the others as he gaped after her retreating form. That was the most attitude he'd seen out of anyone other than Bats, Huntress, or Arrow.

"She's got a bit of attitude toward the league in general." Batman answered with a wry grin, "She acted the same way that night Nightwing and I ran into her."

"If she doesn't approve of the League then why did we let her join?" Diana asked in confusion.

"Because some of us need to be knocked down a few pegs every now and then." John said with a slight chuckle.

"I like her. You've got to respect someone with that much honesty and guts." Shayera said with a wicked grin, "As well as a great amount of hostility."

"Yes, well, don't get your hopes up. She might turn out to be another Huntress." Superman said warily as they all stood up and began to exit the room.

* * *

_That's the end of the previously written and posted stuff. Everything from here on out is brand new!_

_Enjoy and REVIEW!_

_angellwings_


	4. Social Scene

Masquerade

Chapter Four: Social Scene

by angellwings

She walked around the Watchtower with a bored expression. She was on call. On a Friday. Forget the fact that her sponsor was throwing a banquet tomorrow evening and she still needed to buy a gown. Or that more and more of those ridiculous mimes had been showing up in L.A. No, she had to put everything on hold to sit at the watchtower for a couple of hours and WAIT for someone to need her help. She should be patrolling right now. She sighed and turned on her Guardian Angel ear piece, and took out her Justice League ear piece from the other ear just in case. They didn't need to hear this.

"Donna?" She asked as she headed for her room on the watchtower.

"Yeah, Bette?" She asked.

"How's Gar handling my patrol?" She asked worriedly.

"He's fine, and so far he's seen no mimes." Donna told her, "How's the League?"

"Boring." She said as she entered her room, and shut the door, "I can't believe I'm wasting my time in this place."

"C'mon, it's the League. You can't say no. Not even Green Arrow said no." Donna said with a laugh.

"Maybe I can get myself kicked out like Huntress." She said half seriously.

"You're being over dramatic. Oh! Hattie got you a gown for tomorrow night. It's gorgeous. White and Gold just like your uniform." Donna said excitedly.

"Thank God, that's one less thing I have to worry about. Did you know I have a match on Sunday that I haven't had time to train for? Venus is gonna kick my butt." She grumbled.

"It's not like she wouldn't anyway." Donna said with a grin.

"Shut up." She replied with a chuckle, "I can at least lose by a dignified margin."

Her Justice League ear piece buzzed in her hand, "Crap, I gotta go Donna. JLU calls."

She inserted her other ear piece, "Yeah?"

"Guardian Angel, you're assistance is needed against Parasite." J'onn's voice said over the ear piece.

"The purple guy?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm on my way." She said with a huff.

She teleported down in time to do nothing, and see Captain Marvel wrapping things up. Literally.

"So, why am I here?" She asked Elongated Man as she approached them.

He chuckled, "Captain Marvel got here first."

She nodded, "Apparently."

Superman approached and Bette sighed, "Can I go now?"

"What you don't want to celebrate?" Ralph said with a grin.

He was the only person in the League she had actually talked to. She hadn't told him anything important and yet some how she'd learned everything about him. Maybe he was hoping she'd reveal something in return, but that wasn't going to happen. She'd lose every tiny bit of respect she'd gained if she did that.

"No thank you. I have things to do." She said with a sigh.

Batman walked passed and nodded at her in recognition, "Angel."

"Batman." She said coolly in return. She looked back to see Marvel being ambushed by press.

Before she left to return for the watchtower she heard him say something about Lex Luthor and his candidacy for president. She winced.

"Not good, kid, not good." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

She was sitting in one of the many lounges in the Watchtower at a table with Green Arrow and Black Canary. Apparently Arrow enjoyed her jaded and cynical point of view about the superhero world. She saw Captain Marvel walk in and excitedly greet Vigilante and Shining Knight who looked at him stoically.

She could recognize that face any where. Idealistic hero worship.

Poor guy. These heroes were going to rip him apart.

"Guardian?" She heard Canary ask, "What are you thinking?"

"That Captain Marvel is in for a lecture." She told them as Superman walked up to Marvel.

"It's probably about his endorsement of Luthor." Arrow said in a slight growl.

"You mean what he said to those reporters the other day?" She asked them.

"Yeah, apparently he said Luthor running was a good idea." Canary told her.

"No he didn't. I heard him. He said it was great he had changed. He just said it in a way that left room for the reporters to twist it around." She sighed, "Supes is not gonna be happy with him."

She knew what it was like to be berated by your fellow super heroes. It was not fun. Not fun at all.

"Poor kid." She said as she shook her head, "but I suppose he has to learn some time."

"Learn what?" Arrow asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That heroes and villains aren't as simple as they should be." She stated as she watched Marvel follow Superman out of the room, "Some times your 'heroes' are the very people that tear you down."

"You said the word heroes rather sarcastically." Canary pointed out.

"I normally do." She told her with a pointed look.

"I often wonder what happened to you to make distrust other superheroes so much, Angel." Arrow said to her thoughtfully.

"Well, that's one story you'll probably never hear." She told him with certainty, "Any way, folks, I believe it's 4:00 AM and my shift is now over. I'll see you guys later."

She left with out a wave or a glance back. She passed the council room on her way out, and could hear Superman's raised tones. She shook her head. Did everyone have to be so harsh?

* * *

She got to sleep a grand total of four hours before she headed off to get ready for the banquet that night. Hattie, her manager, told her that she just found out Bruce Wayne would be attending. She thought it was weird that a Wayne was attending a Queen Industries banquet. They were her largest sponsor. Not that she really needed one. She could probably pay for her tennis expenses on her now, but it made her look good in the athletic world. Because of that she was forced to wear green and white, the colors of the Queen Industries logo, every match. Her first stop was the nail salon. Her manager instructed them to take her in the private room in the back.

She was not to be seen until the press could be there as well, apparently. Her security was sneaking her in the back of the hair salon later that day, and then she was to go back to her penthouse and wait for her make up artist and for her jewelry to be dropped off. Her Justice League ComLink was in. As it was constantly now-a-days. It buzzed in her ear, and they we're all informed of a robbery of a lot of Kryptonite. They were all to be on their toes and prepared to be called in.

* * *

She slipped on her gown. It was a gold halter dress with a plunging neck line. There was thin white trim on all the edges of the fabric. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant pony tail, with hair wrapped around it like it was tying it back. She wore a pair of strappy, gold, stilettos that made her petite legs seem longer than they were. She grabbed her white clutch off the counter before heading out the door to meet her limo.

Her limo pulled up to the red carpet and her guards stepped out before her. She had three of them, and they followed behind her as she smiled for the cameras. Various Paparazzi shouted out questions. Most of them were ridiculous and founded on false claims, and they were all about trivial things like who she was dating. Who cared? Seriously. Was it that big of deal?

She walked into the ball room and was immediately greeted by Oliver Queen.

"Bette," He said with a smile as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "You look beautiful as always."

She smiled graciously at him, "Thank you, Mr. Queen."

"Bette, I'd like you to meet my date, Dinah." He said as he introduced the pretty blonde to his right. She looked very familiar. An internal gasp sounded inside her head. Canary. Dinah looked like Canary. No...couldn't be.

"It's nice to meet you, Dinah."

"You as well." She said politely.

The voice matched Canary's as well. How bizarre. Canary was here? Really? So, Black Canary and Batman and her at the same event. Interesting. She froze as she spotted Dick Grayson enter the room.

Why her? Why? Barbara Gordon had accompanied him, and a red headed man trailed behind them.

He was new. She'd never seen Dick or Bruce with him before. He was kind of cute too. She wondered how similar he was to Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson. She hoped he was nothing like them. More for her own selfish reasons than anything else. She always did like red heads.

"I see Bruce is here." Oliver said, "You know you're obligated to say hello."

He told her with a stern gaze, "I won't let you avoid it this time."

She grinned at him, "I really did have an emergency last time, I promise."

"Yeah, right." He said with a chuckle, "Let's go, kid."

She sighed as he pulled her across the room to the Wayne party.

"Bruce." Oliver said with a nod.

"Queen." He said in return.

"I want to thank you for coming, and introduce you to my date. This is Dinah Lance. And of course Bette came along to say hello." He said with a smile. Oliver then acknowledged the other people with Bruce, "Dick, Barbara, Wally."

They said their hellos, and then Bette did what was expected of her and shook Bruce's hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Wayne. Dick." She told them with a smile. A completely artificial smile.

Barbara glanced at her suspiciously when Dick shifted uncomfortably beside her, "Bette."

Bruce gestured to the two new people with him, "Ms. Kane this is Barbara Gordon, Dick's date, and a friends of ours Wally West."

She shook hands with both of them and did not fail to notice Barbara's analytical stare. Wally noticing the awkward tension decided to break the ice.

"So you're the famous Tennis star." Wally asked with a grin.

She chuckled, "That would be me, I guess."

"No date?" He asked her.

"Not really any time for that." She told him with a raised eyebrow, "Why? Are you willing to accept the position?"

He looked her up and down before answering, "Maybe. So, what's there to do at this thing besides stand here and drink?"

The others looked at him reproachfully, but Bette laughed loudly, "Good question."

He grinned at her, "So, what are you doing here? You didn't have anything better to do on a Saturday night?"

She smiled at him, and jerked her head in Oliver's direction, "Obligation. See Ollie, I mean Mr. Queen, here is my sponsor."

"Oh yeah? What do you say we go find some entertainment?" Wally asked as he offered her his arm.

"I say, hell yeah." She chuckled as she accepted and followed him to the bar.

Wally had to admit. He was pleasantly surprised with the infamous Bette Kane. Dick had told him all about her. Superhero in her teenage days. Had a crush on him. Initiated two incarnations of a Titans team for the west coast. The first Batgirl, though unaffiliated with Bruce. He'd expected some one more needy and annoying from the was Dick had described her, but she looked pretty put together to him. The two of them sat at the bar making pleasant conversation, and he couldn't believe that she was the Flamebird everyone at the Titans and the League joked about. In the middle of their conversation she leaned toward him, and whispered.

"Let's blow this joint."

"Really?" He asked her with a laugh.

"God, this place is such a drag. I'd rather be in my apartment chowing down on a few slices of pizza than at this thing." She groaned.

"Me too." He said. To be honest she was the reason he came. He was dying to find out what the shunned vigilante was actually like, and now that he had met her...there was no reason to stay here. The only interesting part about the evening was talking to her. They had been making fun of all the pompous people in the room just before she suggested to leave. He liked her.

"Good, then you can see me to my apartment, Mr. West." She told him with a cheeky grin as she held out her hand for him to take. She liked to flirt too, he'd figured out. And that was just his kind of girl. He wondered if he should tell her that he knew who she was, but then quickly decided now was not the time.

"Don't mind if I do." He said as he accepted her hand and helped her out of the high bar chair.

As they left she called someone on her cell phone, and he glanced back to see Dick giving him a shocked glare. Wally just smiled and saluted his old friend. Barbara was grinning at him and shaking her head while Oliver glanced at him in warning. Apparently he felt a paternal affection for the petite blonde. Bruce merely raised an eyebrow and went back to his random date. His attention went back to Bette after that, and he was shocked to find her limo waiting for them as they exited the venue.

"Thank you, Grimsby." She said to the man who held the door open for them. Once inside the limo she study the man beside her. He was a "friend" of Bruce's which meant vigilante. She knew that much, but which one was he? He had to be in the league. He smiled at her.

"What?"

That smile tipped her off. Flash. The only member of the League who smiled regularly.

"Nothing, _Flash_, Just trying to figure you out."

He did a double take, "How did you...?"

"A 'friend' of Bruce's? And Dick's? And Barbara's? You had to be a hero of some kind, and well since you're the only hero I know who actually smiles...It wasn't hard." She said with a wink.

"Well, you got me, Flamebird." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't get it." She said as she stared at him inquiringly.

"Get what?" He asked.

"You aren't at all condescending." She told him with a sigh, "I mean I'm pretty sure I'm the most hated and laughed at person among all of you."

"Hey, not everybody thinks negatively of you." He told her with a smile.

"Oh, yeah? Then how come the younger Titans are starting to joke about me now? Speedy, the new one, used me as a metaphor for how hard she researched the Titans, 'Even Flamebird'. People think I don't know, but I do." She told him with a scowl.

"They obviously only know what they were told." Wally told her seriously.

She glared at him, "Exactly what do you know?"

He chuckled, "You fought crime, had a crush on Dick Grayson, and quit because no one thought you were serious."

"Mostly right." She said with a grin, "It's hard to save people when they think you're unbearably superficial."

"Don't I know it." He told her with a smile, "Supes and Bats still treat me like a goof ball."

"Well, in all honesty, you are a bit of a goof ball." She told him with a smirk, "But even I know you can handle just as much as they can. I'm sure they have more faith in you than you seem to think."

"And I'm sure more people take you seriously than you seem to think." He told her in response.

"If they don't now, they will soon." She said with out thinking, and then immediately winced at her blunder.

"What does that mean?" He asked with interest.

"Nothing." She said as she shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Don't push it." She told him sternly.

He nodded and held up his hands in surrender, "Alright, I'll drop it."

* * *

_okay, so I know my profile says I wasn't going to update this anymore but I suddenly had inspiration. Who knows if I'll continue to update, but I just really felt creative and I've been re-watching my favorite episodes lately. _

_I couldn't resist._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	5. Confrontations

Masquerade

Chapter Five: Confrontations

by angellwings

She sighed in boredom as she sat at a table beside her other fellow former Wimbledon Champs. It was a panel that ESPN put together to predict the out come of some up-coming matches, and as much of an honor as it was...she was deathly bored. They were holding a press conference to promote the airing of the panel's live special that was airing this week.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet." The reporter that was called on said.

Bette's head whipped in his direction. He'd played a key role in her creation of Flamebird. She was sure he had figured that out. He'd told her about the former Kryptonian hero. She'd met him when she was still Bat-Girl he'd come by the Bat-Cave while Bette had been there being lectured by Dick. And she'd quickly began firing off questions for the Boy Scout to answer. She had been immediately in love with the name Flamebird, and it was the first thing that came to mind when she was forced to give up the title Bat-Girl. He knew she had been Flamebird and she knew he was Superman. He'd talked about Nightwing as well, and Bette had a feeling that's where Dick got his current alias. Though he would probably never admit it.

"This question is for Ms. Kane. What was your reaction to the news about your aunt this morning? I have to say that I can't be the only one who is surprised to see you here under the circumstances."

Her brow furrowed, "I'm sorry? The news about my aunt?"

"Oh," He said awkwardly, "You haven't heard."

Donna suddenly appeared beside her at the table, and whispered to her, "Excuse yourself politely."

She nodded, and looked at the crowd of reporters, "Excuse me."

She walked away from the panel and to the back of the building following Donna the entire time.

"What's going on? Donna?"

"Your aunt was attacked by Duela Dent." Donna told her with a sigh.

"The Titans got there just in time." A new voice said from her left.

"Wally." She said in relief as she hugged him.

"I got here as soon as I heard." He told her with a small smile.

"Duela Dent...Duela Dent..." She said as she tried to remember the name, "Joker's Daughter!"

"That's her. She got a little unstable when your aunt wouldn't let her go see her father. But I think it was partly out of revenge against you." Donna told her.

"Against you? What would she have against you?" Wally asked.

"She crashed the Titans L.A. Recruitment meeting, and I took her down and threw her out." Bette said dismissively, "This is what I get for pissing off a psychopath. I mean really who names herself Joker's Daughter when she's actually Two Face's daughter? Did they arrest her?"

"No. She got away." Wally informed her.

"So where did she come from all of a sudden? I mean no one's heard anything out of her in years." Bette asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to bet she's the one responsible for..." Donna said as her sentence drifted off when she realized Wally was standing there, "...those mime appearances that _Dick's_ been telling me about."

Bette's eyes went wide, "You think? But where would Duela get the resources and influence for something like that?"

"Where would she get the strength to take down the original Batwoman?" Donna added as the mysteries began to pile up.

"Wait, your aunt is the original Batwoman?" Wally asked in awe.

Bette nodded, "She's the one that got me into the hero game."

He grinned playfully at her, "Not Nightwing?"

She glared at him, "You know that answer."

He chuckled, "I just like to pick on you."

She rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I don't drop kick you."

"Nah, I'm too charming for that."

She sighed, and shook her head, "I'm gonna call my pilot and tell him to fire up the jet, and then I'm on my way to Gotham to visit my aunt."

"I'll come with you." Wally offered graciously.

"I'd like that." Bette said with a warm smile.

"So, what's going on with you two anyway?" Donna asked them suspiciously, "You've been hanging out non-stop for the past month. Not to mention you roped him into helping is finally move you into your house."

"Ah, Operation: Moving Day. I remember it well." Wally said as he feigned emotional scarring.

Bette smacked his arm, "You offered! I did not _rope_ you in."

Donna cleared her throat and grinned at them, "You haven't answered the question."

"We haven't exactly discussed it, _Donna_." Bette said through gritted teeth.

"Oh!" She said in amused shock, "My bad. Well, then my job here is done. I'll see you later, Bette."

"Yeah, later, Donna." Bette said weakly as she avoided Wally's gaze.

Wally cleared his throat, "Is it okay if just pretend that whole incident never happened?"

"Absolutely." Bette said in relief. She was not good at relationships and the one day at a time thing with Wally was working out extremely well for the moment.

* * *

They arrived in Gotham and were met at the airport by a car that Bruce Wayne had hired to take her to the hospital where her aunt was. Her aunt was basically in charge of Arkham. She was a psychiatrist, and former hero. Kathy Kane had raised Bette from the time she was very little, and once she'd reached professional tennis status Kathy had set her up with a chaperon in Los Angeles. Her aunt had actually been the one to inspire her into superheroics. Dick and Bruce had been encouragement and, Grayson at least, a perk. Once they reached the hospital the car went on to the hotel with their luggage.

The minute she walked into the room she recognized Dick Grayson sitting beside her aunt's bed. He'd always gotten along with her aunt. Though he never approved of Bette donning the spandex he didn't mind her aunt wearing it. She'd said this to her aunt once and she'd told her that Bruce was of the opposite opinion. He didn't like Kathy being involved, but he could deal with Bette being involved. He didn't want to help her, but he could deal. Bette had always been of the opinion that Bruce had feelings for Kathy, but nothing had ever happened between them.

"Bette!" Her aunt cried happily, "You didn't have to come all the way here for me, honey, I'll be fine. They just want to keep for observation tonight and then they're sending me home."

"Please, Kath, this happened because of me. I had to come and make sure you were okay." She told her as she sat down across from Dick.

"This happened because Duela is in need of psychiatric help, and nothing more." Her aunt told her with a sigh.

"It happened because I wouldn't let her join Titans West or Titans L.A." She told her factually, "And I'm going to track her down. She needs to be in Arkham where she can be looked after."

"You're going to track her down?" Dick asked in a disapproving tone.

"Well, what do you expect? The Titans didn't catch her. You think I'm just gonna let her wander Gotham? I don't think so."

"Then let me and Bruce do it." He told her.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own, thank you."

"You're retired, remember?" He asked pointedly.

"Oh, please, it would just be this one time, and even if I don't do it you and Bats certainly aren't."

"Then who is? Flash?" Dick asked.

"Hey! I could do it." Wally said defensively.

"That's not what I mean, man." Dick said apologetically.

"No, I'd ask a friend of mine to take care of it for me." Bette interrupted. The minute the words escaped her mouth she knew that was not smart.

Both Wally and Dick's eyes widened, "Who?"

She gulped nervously and then held her head high proudly, "Guardian Angel"

"You know Guardian Angel?" Wally asked excitedly.

"Yes, we went to school together." She said hesitantly.

"You know who she is?" Dick asked curiously.

"Yes." She stated vaguely.

"Well, then it might be a good idea to call her." He said.

"I don't understand why you think I'm so incompetent." Bette said with a glare, "I did a pretty good job on my own."

He sighed, "But for all the wrong reasons."

She shook her head and sneered at him, "Don't fool yourself into believing that you knew me or my intentions in becoming Flamebird."

"Kids, Kids! Stop this now." Kathy said with a sigh, "I don't understand this. The two of you got along once upon a time."

"That was before Wonder Bread over here single handedly ruined my reputation." Bette scowled.

"And before you started to stalk me." He replied.

"For the last time, I did NOT stalk you. So, don't flatter yourself. Kay?" She asked flippantly.

Wally cleared his throat as the former Bat-apprentices glared at each other, "Hello, Ms. Kane, I'm Wally West. It's nice to meet you."

Kathy chuckled at him and shook his hand, "You as well, Mr. West. I've heard a lot about you from my niece."

"Really?" He asked as he cast a glance in Bette's direction.

She blushed and cut off the glare between her self and Dick, "You might have come up once or twice."

Dick stood up mumbled his good bye and walked out of the room. Bette excused herself and followed him angrily.

"I don't get why you hate me so much." She said as she caught up with him, "Is it because I had silly teen age crush on you? Is it because I went behind your back and created Titans West? Or is it because I got out from under the 'Shadow of the Bat' before you did?"

"It's because you had and still have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You're so naive when it comes to trusting people..." He began.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well you made sure you got rid of that didn't you?"

He just seethed at her. She glared at him one final time before turning on her heels and starting to walk away. Dick grabbed her wrist and spun her back around, "Just what are you doing with Wally, any way?"

"Why do you care? You hate me remember?" She snapped as she jerked her wrist out of his.

"You're going to end up hurting each other." He said in warning.

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?" She asked through gritted teeth. He had no business talking to her about her romantic life.

"Because you're too similar." He stated coolly.

"So what are you saying I should date some one like you? Jaded, distant, and cold." She sneered, "Thanks, but no thanks, jack ass."

"That's not what I meant." He scoffed, "I just don't want you to hurt my friend."

"Yeah, well I believe Wally is a big boy. He doesn't need you looking out for him." She seethed as she left him standing in the hallway staring after her.

* * *

"Can you believe that? He actually had the nerve to talk to me about my love life. He such jerk. My life is none of his business, D, none at all." She told her friend over the phone.

"You know, it almost sounds like he's jealous." Donna said suspiciously.

"Please, he just thinks I'm going to end up hurting Wally. Dick Grayson hates me. That's the cold, hard truth. He thinks I'm a spoiled, naive brat who fights crime for a cheap thrill." Bette said with a twinge of regret. Her aunt was right when she said that she and Dick used to get along. They used to be friends, and then she developed this sick hero worship thing for him and Batman.

He was right...she had been naive.

But she was far from it now. As a matter of fact she was becoming more like Bruce and Dick every day.

That thought scared her the most.

* * *

_Doing this instead of homework. I went back and looked up my information on Flamebird, and I saw the thing about Clark telling Lois he told Dick and Bette about Nightwing and Flamebird. I suddenly had inspiration, and then I read about Duela showing up uninvited to the Titans L.A. Meeting and had more inspiration. And well, I've wanted to bring Kathy in since the beginning. _

_So, you put the three things together and this is what you get._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	6. Patrol

Masquerade

By angellwings

Chapter Six: Patrol

Bette had decided against going out as Guardian Angel. She was itching to put on the Flamebird gear again. Lucky for her Kathy had kept one of her old suits. Wally had agreed to patrol Gotham with her. Bette stood on the top of one apartment building looking out over the main square of Gotham.

"I thought you were going to call Guardian Angel," Came the voice of Nightwing.

"I did, and she said she thought it would be good for me to do this on my own. So, here I am," Bette said.

"Yeah, well Bats, Babs, and I have got it under control. You should probably go home," Dick said as he approached her.

"Sorry, Wonder Bread, not gonna happen," She told him as she kept her eyes on the street below.

"You're too stubborn for your own good. You always have been," Dick muttered darkly.

"You know what I've always wanted to ask you?" She said as she whipped her head in his direction.

"What's that?" He asked warily.

"Why in the world did you choose to be called Nightwing? Of all the aliases you could have picked why Nightwing? I'm positive you remember those stories Supes told us," She asked.

He sighed, "I like it, is that a crime?"

"No, it's not a crime. It's just interesting is all. Flamebird and Nightwing were a heroic Kryptonian Duo. I was Flamebird long before you became Nightwing, and yet despite your hatred for my career in spandex you STILL chose that name. It's just always seemed odd to me," Bette told him observantly.

"Hey!" Came a cheerful voice from behind both of them.

"Hello Flash," Bette told him with a vibrant smile

"And hello to you, Flamebird. Have you found anything?" He asked.

"Nope, no trace of her. You?" She asked him.

"Nada," He responded with a sigh, "And hello, Nightwing. I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm surprised to see her here, so I guess we're even," Dick told him.

Wally gave Dick a small glare. He was becoming tired of Dick's attitude toward Bette. As far as he could tell she was very adept at the spandex thing. She was just as good as any of the rest of them.

"Where in the world could this chick possibly be?" Bette asked in frustration. "I mean if she's out to get me wouldn't she be waiting for me to show up and search for her like I'm doing now? So why is she still hiding?"

"She's not," Came a shrill voice and insane cackle from behind them. Bette turned right away and was greeted by what looked like a female clone of the Joker, "Come and get me, washed up birdy"

"Washed up?" Bette growled, "Please, I am not washed up."

Duella cackled again then flipped off the building and into the alley below.

Bette rolled her eyes, "Geez, now where's she going?"

Bette, Wally, and Dick followed her as she ran through the streets of Gotham. They knew she was leading them into a trap, but it wasn't really a trap if they were prepared for it. Whatever Duella had waiting for them they were ready.

* * *

_Theres a short little update for whoever might still be reading this story! _

_Enjoy!_

_Angellwings_


End file.
